Delicate
by Nynaeve1723
Summary: One shot ficlet for WJ shippers. Steamier than my other stories.


FEEDBACK: Yes, please. I respond to everything except flames. Constructive criticism is valued.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. No profit is being made. It's all for fun.

**A/N: If steamy writing offends you and/or you don't like W/J, don't read this. There is no plot. It's a one-shot fantasy ficlet.**

**Delicate **

Jordan woke up slowly, her body surfacing from sleep faster than her mind. The soft trace of Woody's finger up and down her spine sent hot shivers up and down her body, alerting her muscles, increasing the tempo of her heart, all before her brain had it all figured out. Spooning her, knowing she was stirring awake, Woody craned his head closer to hers and let his whisper wash over her. "Good morning."

She sighed in response, stretching. "What time is it?" She managed in a thick murmur.

"Don't worry. It's early," he promised.

"Didn't we just fall asleep?"

He chuckled. The sensation and sound, so close, so intimate, rocked through her. She bit back a groan. "Maybe." He drew his finger down her spine again, this time letting it slip lower, along the soft flesh of her inner thigh. This time she could not smother her gasping reaction. "Want to go back to sleep, Jo?"

She shook her head. "No, un-uh. Forget I said anything."

As he nudged her legs apart to stroke her thighs with the same teasing, delicate touch, his lips found her earlobe. He kissed her softly, breathing into her ear how beautiful she was, how amazing the last week had been, had she'd been worth waiting for. He felt each word go through her as strongly as his touch and his own pleasure built. He knew she'd never thought it could be like this between any man and woman, but he'd also always known how it would be between them and he loved proving it to her.

She groaned his name as his lips moved down her neck. He levered himself over her and, with his free hand, tilted her mouth toward his. The kiss was long and lingering, passionate and hungry with no trace of the desperate need that had consumed them only a few days ago. Their tongues danced in a leisurely waltz and as his questing fingers found the small nub of flesh between her legs, he caught her moan in his mouth.

She pulled away, panting. Her skin was flushed and, in the early morning light, her eyes glittered with a fever that was all Woody's making. "Woody, what are you doing?" she gasped.

He grinned. "I need to explain it, Jo?"

"No, I mean-" Her cry of delight choked off anything else she might have said. He had slipped one finger inside her and stroked her slowly. She bucked her hips, squirming closer to him. The ache between her legs was incredible in its fullness and sweetness. Every nerve ending in her body seemed focused on Woody - and on wanting to make love to him. If they didn't leave her bed for the next year, she thought it might be enough. Eighteen months, to be safe. She smiled.

"What's that smile for?" he teased.

Her voice was husky. "How much I want you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hmm." His finger slid from her body. She felt bereft, but only for a moment as he resumed his gentle attentions to the engorged bundle of nerves. "This is just the beginning, Jo."

"You're not serious!"

"Is that a challenge, Cavanaugh?" His free hand cupped one breast, massaging slowly, his fingers brushing over her nipple with a maddeningly random quality. "'Cause I'm-" he cleared his throat and managed to impart a wicked mischievousness to the sound. "I'm up to the challenge."

She groaned as his fingers finally closed on her nipple, squeezing, rolling, tugging. Her body felt ready to fly into a thousand shards of light. "Yeah?" she finally managed with some typical Jordan bravado. "Why bother?"

Woody kissed behind her ear and then placed his mouth against her. "Because this is the best part."

"It is?" Her voice held genuine surprise.

"Of course it is. Satisfying you first - and often - makes it all the better, Jo." Her dark eyes took him in for a moment. His blue ones met her gaze just as steadily. "Honestly."

She snaked her top arm around and pulled his mouth back to hers. This kiss was hungrier, the need rising in both of them, but Woody was determined to keep to the pace he had set. He was beginning, after a week of making love to her whenever he could, to know her curves as blind man might, to know the touches that drove her wild, that made her moan with desire. He was learning exactly what she could do to him and those fires were hotter than any he'd ever imagined. Still... still there was more to show her, places in her soul to reach, a few walls here and there to nudge down, brick by brick if needed.

He pulled away from her and, draped over her now, took her closest nipple into his mouth. She inhaled sharply and her hand, still against the back of his head, began to massage his scalp. He kept her pinned to him, spooned so that every inch of their bodies seemed to touch, but not in the exact way Jordan would have liked the most. She writhed as his tongue flicked over the peak of flesh, while he nibbled gently. She shuddered, moaning softly, as he prolonged his attention, making every nerve ending ever more sensitive. She writhed against him, feeling his heat against her, grinding herself against his erection. His grip on her tightened and he slipped a finger into her again.

She exhaled his name. And God's. All at once. Not bad for the old ego. He felt her will begin to fragment, broken by the desire singing in her muscles and bones and sinews. He drew his mouth away and was rewarded with a small, mewling sound of disappointment. He blew softly across her flesh, watching the waft of his breath make her ripple with need.

Slowly but persistently, he began to slide his finger in and out of her, stroking the bundle of nerves at the apex of her core with each motion. In his arms, her body began to tighten. Her breathing grew shallow and fast. Her eyes fluttered closed and then opened, glowing with amber light in the room's dimness. He increased the pace, waiting, watching, listening. She called his name over and over as her hands clawed at the sheets.

"Come on, Jo. Come on, baby," he murmured in her ear. "Let go. Let it happen." He heard her breath hitch, felt the clench of all her muscles. "I love you, Jo." He reached for one of her hands with his free hand.

His words echoed in her head as the climax took her. Their hands joined and her fingers spasmed around his. Her breathing slowed gradually. Before she could relax however, he parted her legs, hooking her top leg around his. Her body was wide open to him and he moved into her, filling her completely.

She rocked her hips against him, her body gripping him, her pleasure fluttering around him. He thrust into her with slow, measured strokes and let his fingers continue his previous ministrations. His free hand remained tightly clasped with hers, their bodies curved into each other. Woody kissed behind her ear and along her jaw line. He breathed in the scent of her hair and her skin and her perfume that still lingered in the air.

He brought her to three more mind-blowing, shuddering releases before his own. Each time he whispered to her that he loved her, wanted her, needed her. Each time he felt the words go through her as if they were another touch. Afterwards, he held her while the morning light grew stronger and began to peep into the windows. He kissed her shoulder idly, loving the feel of her skin against his lips.

She gave a deep, happy sigh. "When did you read the Kama Sutra, Farm Boy?"

"Lots of long, cold nights in Wisconsin, Jo. You'd be surprised." He nuzzled her neck, grinning hugely.

"I am... surprised that is." She tugged his head around to kiss him. "Maybe you can surprise me some more tonight."

"Why wait?" he asked her, his voice a lustful growl

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Work." His silly smile caught her off guard. "What?"

"It's Saturday."

For a moment, her eyes narrowed and then, she groaned at him. "You woke me up early?"

Woody kissed her shoulder. "You got a problem with that, Cavanaugh?"

She pretended to consider it. "I guess not." She stretched luxuriously in his arms, her body brushing his. She turned to face him and then pushed him onto his back. Straddling him, Jordan smiled wickedly. "I've done my reading, too, you know."

Woody reached up and caught her face in his hands. "Yeah?"

"Uh-huh," was her response.

He raised his head up and kissed her. "I hope it wasn't speed reading."

Jordan answered by kissing him teasingly while she trailed the most delicate of touches along his skin. Mentally, she decided maybe eighteen months without leaving bed wasn't enough. Two years ought to do it. Or maybe, she allowed herself to think as he moaned softly, maybe forever.

END


End file.
